VGHS return
by spkieeb2
Summary: This a AU and may have some OOC but it tells the story of Jenny leaving and the returning from The Paris Panthers T for now but may change to M in the future,
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok guys as you have seen from the summary this is a VGHS AU and OOC fanfic and seeing as i have just finished watching season 3 episode 5 of VGHS (which is the latest one to come out by me writing this) made me want to write a fan fic of if Jenny did leave for the Paris panthers.

Chapter 1: Returning.

/1 Year before the present./

"Brian wait please." Jenny yelled as he waked away.

"You made your choice good-bye." Brian yelled back. "I always knew you didn't love me. You used me like you used Law see ya."

Jenny woke up with a cold sweat . she had ,had the same nightmare since she found out she had gotten a place on the paris panthers. She was scared, she really wanted this but she also wanted Brian. She hoped it would turn out to be a one or the other situations. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 6 in the morning and she had 2 hours still she had to get up.

/2 hours later/

Jenny opened her door to a worried Brian, she had sent him a text saying she need to talk, he said he would be over in about 5 minutes ago. His hair was a mess, he looked like he got dressed in a rush and he was wearing of his deodorant which she loved.

"Brian come in and promise me that you will be OK." Brian nodded and sat on her bed. "well i got a call from the Paris panthers about a week ago, they want me as a sniper."

Brian looked down at the floor, she could see he was hurt but he spoke the words that made her heart flutter but it also broke it. "You know I love you and that before you I was pretty much a loner, ya Ted and Ki are great but if I'm honest you mean way more than they do." He took a deep breath before he continued. "But in saying that, Look what I'm trying to say is as much as it hurts...I think you should take it."

Jenny looked at him tears started to well up in her eyes and she jumped onto him and smacked her lips into his, "I love you too you know and I never will stop loving you. Thank you I was so scared you were going to say one or the other like last time."

This time Brian kissed her, "Last time hurt both of us, but something i must know is what would you pick.. and I promise I won't hate you for it."

"If it did come down to it I would always pick you no matter what my mum says, no matter the money, you would always come first, I could never lose you again, It would kill me." She then chuckled. "I would have said you want me you got to have Brian D to he's the best damn Assault I've seen and he can disarm a bomb with a cat on his head" she said the last part in a humorous deep voice.

They both started laughing then Brian kissed her, but took it further, they always played it safe but know Brian asked for entry to her mouth with his tongue. She moan in acceptance and they entered a fight for dominance. It was when Jenny started to pull at his shirt that he pulled away. He was wearing his classic smirk. "You better come back to me "

Jenny smirk and stuck her tongue into his mouth. "I'm all yours, I promise I will come back so no one else OK.

"Ahh come on your no fun." Brian teased which earned him a punch on the arm.

"I'm serious, I want you and only you and you better be the same no matter how lonely you get." Jenny said looking directly into his eyes with pure love.

"I told you, Before you I was a loner and I survived somehow and I got you in the end, I think I can do it again no matter what."

They kissed again. a week later Jenny left.

/2 months later./

"Oh shit sorry Ted that thing on TV on in 2 minutes I got to go." Brian said as he logged off.

"Hey don't worry man I know you want to see her even if you can't talk to her over Skype. See ya in an hour" Ted said

"Yep speak to you then." Brian said as he ended the Skype call. He rushed to the Tv and turned it on. About a week ago Ted had gotten permission from Colhoun to move in with Ki so Brian had gotten a room of his own again.

"Welcome folks, On today's show we have the team of Paris panthers the current undefeated team of the season." Shot bot introduced. "So team, what do you think makes you so good at the moment."

"Because have the best sniper in the business." Brian yelled out.

"Well it's because of how good each team member plays." The captain of the team said.

"So it's not because you replaced your sniper with Jenny Matrix." Shot bot asked.

"She's good, for some one just out of highschool, Her skills are good but it's not why we are winning, hell we're taking a risk in even having her." The captain replied.

"OH come on Jenny I know you wouldn't take that." Brian called out again.

suddenly a clear as day cut was given and the show bot concluded the show. It was then he got a call from Jenny.

As soon as he answer he saw her crying. "Hey you whats up." she sobbed.

"Hey yourself, I just saw it short but you didn't deserve it." Brian said softly.

"How much did you see." Jenny asked.

"Well i tuned in when you told me you were going on and well t was about the first 5 minutes, you came on they asked two questions. Your captains a dick." Brian replied.

"The first 5 minutes, Fuck we were there for two hours and they asked hundreds of question but they only show 2 and happen to be the two that make me look bad. How and that's not the worst part the dickhead captain tried to make a move on me, he said those things because i told him about us." Jenny said with fake humor. " Oh god I'm really sorry Brian I have to go i got practice in the morning.

/6 Month after Jenny left./

After 5 month of Jenny being in the Paris panthers articles and papers started talking about the pair and Jenny had to give an interview, which killed her, telling the world the idea of them were going out were false.

"Brian please, I'm sorry, the captain said I was off the team with no money, plane ticket nothing if I didn't and..." Jenny begged for forgiveness.

"And your mum forced you to make sure you did lose this 'big chance'. " Brian said coldly.

"Yeah." Jenny replied sounding guilty. "I know I choice the game over us, But, I don't know I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry." Jenny said before she broke down crying.

"Jenny relax, it hurt yes, will it be hard to forget? yes, can i forgive you? yes. i love you Jenny I hope you hell you do to. I want to see you.

"you will soon. I promise. I love you too."

"I know" Brian said before ending the call.

/1 Year after Jenny left./

Jenny was in a limo making her way back to VGHS. After a fight with the team captain, coach and her own mother over her feelings she decided it was time to keep her promise, she had choice Brian and today she was coming back, coming back to him.

Once the limo arrived she jumped out and collected her stuff then collect her last pay check from the team. They had also told her she was never going to work as a pro gamers again. Not that she cared as Colburn offered her teaching job after she graduated. He had told Brain had also taken the job and she was going to be his teaching assistant.

"hang on where is everyone" she said to her self as she checked her watch. "I swear its break."

It was then she saw Ki rushing somewhere and Jenny chased after her. "Hey Ki"

"Oh hey Jenny, great too see you, really great it's just I'm in a rush can we walk and talk." Ki asked.

"Yeah sure. Where are we going? no I don't care where's Brian.?" jenny asked as we fast walked along side Ki.

"I can answer both those questions in one. We are going to a tournament, and before you ask Brian is playing in it." Ki informed her.

"OK what type of game is it." Jenny asked.

"Free for all, and yes I know it's not an official tournament. It's a VGHS tournament only all the FPS players wanted to challenge the best player, in points and in-game." KI told her.

"So Brian is trying to win Law's title, looks like we have a new best player." Jenny said with a smile. Ki shock her head.

"Nope Brian won that title last month when he beat him in points, Law flipped and challenged him to an all points fight who ever lose was expelled. Once everything was cleared with Colhoun the game started. Brian won by a land slide." She chucked. "He ever used some of yours and his moves to defeat him. One he got kicked out no one heard from him. Brian felt bad for him. Ah were here."

Once Ki finished talking both Ki and jenny arrived in all to familiar tournament room and Brian was there center stage, In one word he was kindly kicking ass, he gave no comment, he wasn't cocky he was just wearing a smirk he wore each time he played. "Hey where are the rest of the Varsity team they would have killed to have a shot at this."

"Ha maybe when you were captain but now that they have a new captain no one in varsity will even think about challenging him, when he's in the zone, He's in the zone. " Ki explained.

"Wait He's Captain, I mean great for him and all but wow from the bottom to the top, that's the Brain i know." Jenny said with a smile.

"hey Jenny before you talk to him know this, that press confrence you did torn him up inside, He's was off his game for a month and got benched for two, after that he was all about the game. It...It wasn't until month ago he started to act his sum what normal self, Yeah he talked to use but he never came out and went to Brian's, yes he still owns that place and he makes a lot of money off it nowadays he stopped being a janitor and lives off the money he makes off that, and when ever we offered to go with him as a group when wasn't working he turned us down and went over battle strategies. The team became great, one of the best, but he missed you and wasn't the same until we think he finally let go of that time 6 months ago." Ki told her.

"D...doesn't he still love me like be..before" Jenny said with tears running down her cheek after finding out what she did to him that day, he had said he was OK so he wouldn't hurt her but know knowing the effect it had so long after it killed her inside and if he didn't love her it would finish her.

It was when she look over to Ki, who was smiling brightly and when she spoke she broke down into tears of happiness and sadness. " "Yes he still very much loves you, in the last two months when he could talk to you because busy he was either reading an article about you or watching your game or interview in Brian's. so yeah He loves you know come on I have to show you something. "

Ki dragged her over to a seat in front of a big screen once Jenny stopped crying Ki turned the screen on it was in-game footage of a player. " It's Colburn's knew VIP area, when we get teams, who pay good money to get in and see Brian play they stay in here way from the noise of the room with the students. Of course the VIP try to rucuit him but he turns them all down his heart is set on Teaching here. Lets just say Colburn is happy to earn money from both the VIPs and the fact so many people want to be taught by Brian. "

"So that's Brian playing now." Jenny asked Ki nodded. "Damn he's...He's good, very good and is that, HA that's my trick. Wow hang on a second is health is ammo it's hardly going down. How is he doing that no has ever never lost ammo."

"Well remember i said he use to always use to game well, he was playing one day and he missed clicked a he picked up the player he just killed and ran over the body he picked up the guys ammo, All of Varsity knows this trick." Ki let her know.

"And the winner is...Our captain BrianDDDDDDDD!" Dean called out, he then started to collect the bets.

shortly after Brian had won he ran up the stairs. "So who am I meeting today Col...Oh hi Ki why are you smiling like that."

"She's smiling like that is because you are meeting me today. Jenny said looking to his eyes.

"Jenny!" Brian called as he ran over and kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth cause her to moan.

when the broke away Jenny smiled. "I missed you too."

"Get a room you too. Speaking of which, Brain you are Jenny's greeting buddy OK." KI told them. " Make sure she finds her room unlike someone else did about 3 years ago."

"Oh come on Ki, I'm sorry I 'forgot' how your rooo... You little cow." Jenny said smiling as she caught on to Ki's tease. "OH come on, see you later Ki."

"Don't forget about dinner." Ki called.

"yeah i know see you at 7 Ki." Brian called as he and Jenny walked away.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, it was Ki and Ted's idea weekly dinner night also known as Ki and Ted can't be arsed to cook and want me to." Brian explained.

/frag dorm./

"And here we arre." Brain said as he approached his room which also happened to be Jenny's new room.

"Brian is there a problem do you have the wrong key." Jenny asked.

"I'm going to kill Ki for this but come one in and here's your key." Brian said pulling out two Keys one for him to open the door and the other to give to Jenny.

"what do you mean, what no way. Me you share a room. That's going end...rather well." Jenny said the last part quietly as thought popped into her head.

"yep and this is mean to be my room when i start teaching FPS." Brian said.

"Yeah same here so we are sharing, now I remember something about having to wait and unless i read things wrong which 9 times out of 10 I'm not you wanted to continue something like this." Jenn said as she walked into the room closing and locking the door as she stripped down into her underwear and remover Brian shirt. Have you been working out and is that a RPG in your pocket or you just happy to see me." Jenny asked smirking knowing his answer.

"Yes to all three questions and" Jenny kissed him. " I should shut up now right."

"right Oh one last thing,your my first time."

"So you and Law, well good girl now it the same here, I love you Jenny."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those 3 words and no me and Law never had sex I wanted to wait for someone I loved, That some one is you Brian i love you Brian." Jenny finished as she and Brian spent their first time together in pure love and a fair bit of Lust.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I watched the season finale today and I liked most of it. but what I didn't like was how jenny straight up ditched Brian for Paris panthers and they didn't even show if they were still together or not I mean we know Brian still likes her but are they together I want to know. That or I'm just being annoying let me know and here is chapter 2 of return time for some lovey dovey action to keep me hoping about their relationship. :(

Chapter 2: Welcome to the pit.

Jenny woke up by the feeling of Brian placing light kisses on her forehead and the back of her neck as she slept. She loved it, she had missed the feeling of him being so loving to her, she had missed being with him and she knew she loved more than anyone in the world.

"Morning Captain" Jenny said as she moved her hot naked body away from Brian she stretched and then rest back on his shoulder.

"I remember the day when I use to say that to in the janitor closet right before practice." Brian said with a bright smile.

"I know you went from the bottom to the top, I don't mean to be rude but how, I swear games dean was next in line to the rank of captain." Jenny said as she moved on top of him and resting her head under his chin.

"Funny story, just after you left dean was captain but in a word he was shit, no one listen to him and he got bored with not knowing what to do, so we had a round in the pit person who did the best was captain. I won of course and became captain, learnt tricks like the scavenger and sharpened my skills now people are saying I'm better than Jenny matrix when she was around can you believe it." Brian said with a smirk which had got him a smack on the arm.

"Will see and how did I not get my Captain rank back and how come I'm your teaching assistant." Jenny asked.

"Well that story is even funnier we were told about a month before Colhoun knew you coming, if they would want me or you to be captain and teacher in the next year. Everyone said me because i was easier to listen to than you me having beat the Law and all. So yeah seeing as Colhoun knew people would listen to me he said I got all the job. Meaning I'm teaching 101 which is a ball ache I'm guessing, I'm the coach and I have to pick the next Varsity team because everyone graduates this year."

"So you get all the fun jobs and what do I do?" Jenny asked.

"You help me every step of the way, I'm gonna need it, if you want to that is?" Brian asked.

"Up for it, well yeeah of course I am I mean Paris and mum made sure I could be a Pro gamer anymore and it was no fun with you around anyway so yes I'm with you every step of the way." Jenny was about to kiss him passionately when they were both interrupted with a loud and very annoying beeping sound.

"Shit, right now I hate that thing give me a sec" Brian rolled away from her and turned off his alarm put some boxes on and tossed Jenny her underwear. "You want it first or me."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jenny said meaning going in the shower on her own but Brian didn't get the hint.

"The shower we get that come with our bathroom because is a teachers room and..." He was interrupted by Jenny kissing him and leading the way.

"I know what you meant what I mean is what are you saying about taking a shower alone I seen you for a day and I'm not taking my eyes of you I have a lot of looking to catch up on."

"Along with other thing to." Brian said as he pulled her back and kissed passionately and they slowly made their way to the bath room.

/An hour later/

After about an hour of getting ready (which was half an hour of moans, love and passion and the other half was them getting ready.) They headed out the door hand in hand head straight for the practice room.

Once there Brian made Jenny stop, "Wait here they don't now it's you and either did I, so I want to surprise them. " Brian said standing in front of her arms crossed.

"yes captain I hear you loud and clear sir." Jenny teased.

Brian then got into captain mode and she saw why the teach respected him so much. As he walked into the room everyone stood up and saluted, she could have sworn she heard jumpingjax say Ten-hut.

"At ease boys and girls, as you know we have the vice captain joining us today, yes dean that means you have to stand down. " Brian said in a friendly but strict voice.

"Sir yes sir and may I congratulate you on that win the free for all match yesterday." Games Dean replied.

Brian chuckled and said "Thank you Dean, I know you made a lot of money off that game can't believe people thought I was going to lose even if most of them teamed up on me. Any way back to business. Let me introduce our vice captain all thought I think you all ready know her...Jenny matrix."

Jenny then put on her old captain mode which was shame for compared to Brian's "Good to be back I hear you've been kicking ass without me well done."

"It's all thanks to Brian he has been the one to kick the ass were just the back up" Jumpinjax said

"Jax how many time have I said not to say that, Yes I'm good but with out you guys I could never win those bigger tournament games solo and remember we are a team and we work as team. Now any ideas how we can get Jenny here back into or should I say introduce her to our program of practice." Brian said to jax the rest of the team.

"Do you mean what I think you mean sir" Games Dean asked.

"Yes I do deans yes I do." Brian said with a smirk. "Now if I remember correctly, when I first arrived I had to show off my skills in the place called the Pit, I kicked the Captain's ass by a whole ten seconds but then she had to go beat that just to prove she was better than me. Two years later she back ready to do it again, So I ask you Jenny are you ready to beat my score in the pit." Brian asked in a challenging way.

"You know it baby how long." Jenny asked

"15.23 seconds" Dean asked. "Know time to place bets on who will beat who."

As dean collected bets Brian moved with Jenny to his captain desk, It was there when she saw he moved the picture of her from the janitor closet to his station here. " wow Impressive set up you have here." Jenny teased.

"What it hasn't changed that much it just has the pictu... oh yeah about that." Brian said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I like it, it's sweet. Law never had a picture of me on his captain desk." Jenny said

"Why you always got to compare me to Law?" Brian teased as he set her up and she logged in.

"I'm sorry it just." Jenny said sadly.

"Hey I was teasing don't worry about it, your all I've got remember." Brian told her.

"I know you're all I've got you know to." Jenny told him

"You got your dad, but don't worry about it now good luck." Brian said as he went over to the group.

/15 seconds later./

"And the result is...The captain wins again. 15.24 against 15.23 unlucky." Dean said in his commentator voice.

"wait a 0.01 difference now I'm pissed." jenny grumbled.

"Hey never mind remember it's all about the game. Your still a better sniper than I will ever be." Brian told her.

"True but remember you're a better assault that I am. But I am better at DMX than you." Jenny laughed.

"yeah, yeah whatever, now out of my seat we've got practice to do." Brian said as he pushed out of his station and pointed her to hers, it was where Brian use to sit."

/2 hours later./

"That's it boys. Jaxs stop being stupid and keep that big head of yours down when i say keep it down, deans keep that damn mouth shut, your name is not law and people will just up right shoot you if they heard you, finally Jenny you need to move faster that Grenade could have hit you if I hadn't pushed you out the way and work on your scavenging you need to be fast pick it up and go, no shoot or reloading just run then reload that ammo will be in the open and you will get shot if you're not careful. Now got get some grub see you tomorrow." Brian said in his captain voice everyone nodded and left not before they switch from solider to friend mode and became all friendly and hipper active like normal.

They all left but Brian and Jenny, Brian sat back down at his desk writing up battle strategies and Jenny walked up to him. "No wonder Varsity so good, your worse than my mum at perfection." jenny said as she wrapped her arms round his neck and stood behind him.

"Yeah well I want them at their best Colhoun will kill me if we weren't ready for a fight." Brian said as he leaned into Jenny's embrace she then moved from behind him and sat on his lap, facing the screen.

"You know your strategies are good better than mine, damn why are you a better captain than me?" Jenny said as she leaned back into his chest.

"Well something happened, that I saw on TV and it hurt so I trained and made sure I was better." Brian told her truthfully.

"Oh Brian I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it's just that..." Jenny was interrupted by his lips.

"Jenny stop I trained so I could get on Paris but after seeing all the shit you had to put up with I decided to stay here and wait. I got the team ready and we are ready to kick some ass." Brian told her

"You wanted to join Paris panthers just to be with me... OH Brian." Jenny said as she embraced him tightly.

"So we have FPS 101 and its shitty master chief maths so you want to skip and do something a bit more fun?" Brian asked as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Lets go, we have a lot catching up to do." Jenny said as she grasped his hand and they both ran to their room and started to 'catch up'.

A/N Ok so here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it and I want to know what your favorite VGHS season was mine was season 2 then 1 then 3 I just didn't like them hatting each other all the way though it and then getting friendly again or going out with each other at the end of it so yeah let me and see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hi guys so I'm back with another chapter 2 thing i want to know what was your favorite season mine being 2 and do you want me to make this a M rated and added some lemons or do you want it stay as a T and fade it out. tell me in the reviews and without further a do on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The weekend. Part 1- Friday<p>

So today was Friday and when Jenny was first with Brian at VGHS he invented date night. Before they told her mum and made their relationship public with the school they would seek off to the janitor's closet and use the reasoning of 'FPS stuff' to avoid their friends suspicions. They continued it afterwards going on real dates (Dates hardcore games would go on.) The went to the arcade, to see moves and the odd FPS match. That doesn't mean they didn't have days in, Brian and Ted had come to the agreement that every fortnight they would get the room to themselves to spend with their girlfriends. One week Brian and Jenny would go out and Ted and Ki would stay in to 'relax'. Then the week after Brian would get the room and him and Jenny would get the room, which normal contained watching a Romantic comedy or horror where they cuddled with one another. This was followed by lots of making out and finally it would be talking and kissing. Seeing as they were both in-game soldiers they would never normally break this routine however on the odd night when one of them had a rough week they would just hugged talk and be close to one another.

Tonight Jenny just wanted a normal stay inside date night, but fate wouldn't allow it. Soon as after she had a shower and got in her PJs she got a knock on the door. Once she opened it she saw Ki and Ted standing there dressed in casual smart clothes. "Hey guys you going on a date? And why are you here?"

"See I told Brian would forget to tell her." Ki said to Ted as he handed her $10, "Very sorry Jen but Brian was a idiot and forgot to tell you, the day before you got here Varsity had a friendly against the new Napalm team, who by the way since the barnstorm brother aren't running it are great and really friendly. Varsity won and Brian decided to throw his victory party he does each time they win as a team. So get ready for our double date."

"A double date, and a party Brian has changed." Jenny said as she closed the door and reopened it. "Sorry, give me say 5 minutes."

Jenny re-closed the door and ran to her twin wardrobes (they had 3 wardrobes Jenny took up 2 and Brian took up half, Jenny decided she need to take him clothes shopping soon). She searched for a casual smart clothes, soon she found a short blue dress she got during her time as a panther and she also put on a pair of black leggings, she straightened her hair and put it a pony tail, she then pulled it over the shoulder and went back to the door, after 10 minutes she was ready. "ready?" Ki asked

"Ready?" jenny replied

Then Ted put his phone (which he played a rhythm tap game made by key which after playing for hours he got really good, he could play songs on the second hardest difficulty) away. He then hooked his arm with Ki's

"Just to let you know Brian's parties are very wild trust me." Ted warned with a smirk. "He's quite the party animal and he know how to make people happy."

"Brian a party animal I have to see this." Jenny said with a smirk.

/Brian's backroom/

After the trio passed thought Brian's, past all the new and old school games and systems they finally made it to the door that lead them to the back. Once they got there Ki's both gave their names to the bouncer and then they got in, Jenny walked up and gave her name. "Ah Miss Matrix welcome this is your first victory bash, have fun."

The bouncer showed his face and it was Games dean. "Games? You're on the team why aren't you in there too?"

"Well Matrix Brian has this rotor thing where the team takes in turn, but being cap gives him the advantage of not being bouncer so yeah last week was Jumpinjaxs and you know what's he's like even if he is being paid." Games told her.

"Wait Brian pays you." Jenny asked.

"Hell yeah, well he pay the whole team, It's a funny story. You see one day when Brian was busy juggling both Being captain and this place he never had time to relax, so us being his loyal team offered to help. At first it was free work but then it was free usage of the games and then it was being employed. He's a great boss and lets us take what ever time we need off for practice hence why mid-season this place is closed." Games informed her. "Now enough chit-chat get in there and have fun."

Jenny went though the door to the back room and the first thing she saw was food and energy drink in an ice bucket. she walked over to the table and saw it was all hand-made food cooked by Brian and right at the end read 'Coconut cake coming soon'. which meant after the team eat the cake the rest would be given to the party. Jenny took a brownie and a monster assault before heading to the party behind Ted and Ki.

When she was in the center Jenny could help but laugh, Brian was there with DXM machine and was dancing the night way. No one was playing on it but they used it as a stereo. he was on it busting his moves along with everyone else.

Jenny moved up to it and stood leaning on it as Brian changed the song. "So you choose this over 'Date night' you are loyal to the team."

Brian didn't even see her come in. "Um Yeah today's Friday and it's your first week back, I really need to get back on track with things like this." Brian confessed. "If I'm honest I kind of forgot 'date night be's been a year and so many parties."

Jenny walked up to him forgetting about the party and stood on the DXM machine, she then wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately. Everyone cheered and chanted "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss..."

Both of them blushed and Brian spoke over the music in her ear. "I think it's time for the celebration." He then kissed her cheek and wolf whistled. " Jumpin jax go get Games no more people, Moriarity, Rapwnzel get your asses upstairs now it's time for cake. Ted you're DJ for the rest of the night have fun." Brian yelled to them they did as they were told. "Come on like I said it's time for cake."

Jenny took Brian's hand and followed him up to the large store cupboard that had table and a selection of chairs round it. "welcome to the throne room" Games Dean said as he greeted Brian and Jenny. "So Brian when can Jenny help us kick ass again?" he asked.

"Soon annoyingly Colhoun wants her benched for 2, 3 games before we let her play. Then we can kick ass as a full team. sorry Jen" Brian told them

"Nah it's cool Brian I kind of guessed that would happen I need to gel back into the team and try not to screw us up." Jenny said with a forced smile.

"OK now that out in the open time for news, well as you guys know we have 2, 3 games till season start. Last season we came second against fucking Napalm, today they went easy this year I want top nothing but the best. You guys are great but we need to do this. Now Games it's season time so..." Brian said letting Games take over.

"OK Boys and Girls it's season time meaning it's time to place your money, So who thinks they can guess are win to lose score this time?" Games asked as he got a jar and note pad out.

"45-5" Jumpin' Jax said giving in his money.

"really Jax 30-20" Moriarity said as she gave in her money.

"Oh come on we can do better than that mor, 35-15." Rapwnzel said as she gave in her money.

Jenny smirked. " Come on guys I know you I'm gone risk it all 49-1" Jenny said as she gave in her money. "Brian what you betting."

"OH no don't get him involved he will get it right and take the money. " Games dean said.

"Brian?" jenny insisted

"OK how does 48-2 sound" Brian said with a smirk. As he handed in his money.

"Lets do it." they all said in unison and went back to that party giving them the rest of coconut cake to the party.

/Back at Jenny's and Brian's apartment./

The Party had gone into the late hours of the night it was currently 3 o'clock in the morningh and Jenny had said she was 'tired' meaning she wanted at least a small part of Date night.

The couple got though the door and jumped on each other, they kissed with all the loved they could "Don't lock it tonight." Jenny said not wanting to waste time.

"sorry not going to happen." Brian moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed causing Jenny to moan and leap up wrapping her legs round his waist, with his hands on her ass he carried her to the door and smacked her back to to it and pressed her against so he could free a hand but keep her where she was. Jenny didn't want to stop but she didn't want to sleep in her energy drink smelling clothes.

So she pushed him away and said "Let me go changed" then she ran into the bathroom and started to change. Brian made sure the door was locked and stripped down and changed his boxers before he got into bed only wearing boxers which he slept in.

Moments later Jenny appeared from the bathroom, she was wearing a T-shirt she 'borrowed' from him. As she moved closer Brian saw she wasn't wearing underwear but decided 'not tonight'. "Jenny come here." Jenny saw he wasn't interested in sex that night but she still climbed over him suggestively. "Jenny not tonight it's late. Wait...You fucking tease."

Jenny smirked and then pressed her lips on his. Once they broke away she spoke "you know you love it."

"you bet I do. I love you Jenny and I'm so happy you're back." Brian said as he moved in for a second long and passionate kiss.

Once they broke Jenny spoke. "Yeah I know, I love you too and it's great to be back."

The for the next hour before they fell asleep was a mixture of Passionate kissing and confessions of love, it got close to them having sex seeing as they were a teenage couple but their energy drinks lost their effect and they crashed.

* * *

><p>AN sorry if it got a bit lemony there, If you want lemons let me know was well as telling what is your favorite season.


	4. A quick note

A quick notice.

Hi guys i just wanted to let you guys know I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit. The reason why I am doing this is because I want to write a prequel to go before this story. It will retell VGHS in my own way after that I will continue this one as a sequel to it.

So I guess I will see you guys in VGHS From the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

OK so I lied From the VGHS from the beginnings is not a prequal to this fic but please go check it out. I am going to write a squael to it and then once is done this will become one of those stroys that I like to once a week, so every 3 weeks or so I will have different chapter for you every sorry about this but I just need focuson my current VGHS story. however as I lied I decide to screw my plans to keep this a lemon free story and here is a lemon chapter sorry for the shit length.

Chapter 4: The weekend Pt2. Saturday.

Jenny woke up on her pillow, not her chest pillow her normal boring pillow, she had come back for Brian to see him not to lose sight of him, she would let him escape sometimes but today she felt something a want to have him in her but as he wasn't around she had to wait.

To start her process of waiting Jenny tried going back to sleep, that didn't work, next she tried reading a FOF update, that didn't work. so she ran out of idea, she just laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. she lost control of her body, her lust for Brian had gotten to much and she need a relase.

First her hand travlled to her breasts that squeezed trying to copy, Brian's touch, that failed and omly pleased her slightly. next her hand travelled to her nipples and she tried squeezing them like Brian's teeth would as he nibbled as sucked on them again it didn't give enough as he would give her. Finally she moved her hand slowly just like Brian's hand would, down her stomach, down in to tight then touching her already hard clit, she started rubbing and slowly she felt pleasure but as fast a it became great it wasn't enough, she kept her thumb plusing on her clit but placed two fingers into her pussy and started to move them, it was good but not great, her hips didn't buckle to her fingers as they would with Brian. Nothing was good enough so she stopped.

She waited a few minutes til Brian came into the room with a coffee. Jenny looked at him a a hungry lust and said in a husky voice. "Put that coffee down and please me I need you Brian."

Jenny looked incredble cute when she was horny, Brian had never seen her like this but he like it and did as he was told, first he moved to the bed and ripped off his jogging bottoms and t-shirt. as he got close to the bed Jenny ripped off his boxers. Brian was now ready to please her.

Jenny didn't want sex right now she wanted him and she kissed him and stuck her tougue in his mouth he groan and lined up, Jenny moved so he couldn't enter and stuck his hand there instead. She felt Brian's smirk.

"Did you get impatient and start with out me you're already wet as fuck." Brian groan.

"You took too long." Jenny pouted.

"I went to get a coffee." Brian teased her.

"which took ten minutes, oh god do you do that...Shit I'm BRIAN!" Jenny yelled argryly as Brian stopped just before she was able to cum.

"Your horny and I wanted us to cum together first." Brian said as he lined himself up again, this time Jenny didn't pull away.

As Jenny didn't move he knew she was ready and decide not to be soft and he just went straight in all the way. Jenny screamed in responce. "Fucking hell Brian thst hurts you know...But it felt so good."

Brian smirked again, and he moved not going slowly again he just pounded her in and out none stop, his head moved to her nipples and sucked on them he nibbled too. Jenny's moans were getting louder and louder and soon as she got closer she decide to help herself finish over him, she place her hand over her clit and rubbed hard and fast, it hurt but the pleasure was more soon she screamed again. "Brian I'M FUCKING CUMMING."

"I know I can feel it and ah FUCK. jenny." Brian said as he spent himself inside her, they both knew the risk of this but jenny said it felt better and always took the morning after pill after having sex.

As Brian moved to his side of the bed Jenny practical wrapped herself round Brian "You know Brian I am super horny today so you aren't leaving this room." Jenny ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Brian and Jenny hands moved to his cock.

"my turn." The rest of the day was moan and groans from the couple as they had a day of pleasure. completely forgetting that just below them was a load of VGHS students playing arcade games at Brian's


End file.
